I'm Feeling Lonely
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy is feeling all alone after the guy he liked got together with someone else. So, he decides to take the Stoll brothers' offer and let them take care of them. Travis/Percy/Connor. Slash. One-Shot.


**This is slightly set in the _Because I'm Lying _verse. But, luckily, you do not have to read my other one-shot to understand this one. **

**Main Pairing: Travis/Percy/Connor**

**Mentioned/Implied Pairings: Travis/Connor, Nico/Leo, Clarisse/Chris, Jason/Annabeth, Luke/Percy(past), Others/Percy(past).**

**Warnings: Incest and sex.**

* * *

_**I'm Feeling Lonely**_

_**So Don't Leave**_

"This will be awesome dude! It will be even better than when we—" Travis stopped mid-sentence as his brother stopped walking. "Dude?" He reached out for his brother's hand, hesitating to see if anyone was looking, then took it in his. "Connor, what's wrong?"

"Percy," was all the youngest Stoll said before pulling his hand from his brother's and making his way over to the lake. He stopped beside Clarisse, Percy's new found friend. "What's wrong with him?"

Ares' daughter glanced over at the thief. "Why do you care?" She grunted, obviously not trusting him.

"Because he's curious," Travis snapped. Clarisse glared at him, only to have him glare back. "Now, tell him war princess."

Clarisse growled, not answering.

"He's just bummed about Nico and Leo getting together," Rachel rolled her eyes. The pair looked down to where she was sitting on the ground, drawing pictures in the dirt. "I think he needs to get over it, or man up and tell ghosty how he feels."

"Ghosty?" Clarisse knelt down beside Rachel, cocking an eyebrow.

The redhead nodded, grinning. "My new nickname for Nico, just thought of it. Hopefully it will annoy him as much as the others."

The brown haired girl chuckled. "I'm sure he'll love it as much as when you call him zombie boy, Rach."

Connor ignored them. "So, to the point of the matter, Percy likes Nico?" Rachel just nodded, not looking up as she drew something neither brother were sure what it was. "So, he's gay now?"

Suddenly, the war princess gripped onto Connor's shirt, holding him off the ground. "Don't even think about starting crap with this!" She snapped. Connor's blue eyes were wide as he nodded at everything she said. Clarisse really looked scary when she was like this. "Got that Stoll? You leave Jackson alone!"

"Put my brother down la Rue!" Travis yelled. He got a grip on his brother's arm, pulling Connor away from Clarisse and into his arms. "Stop bullying people! You really want your reputation to be just like your dad's?!"

"Don't talk about my dad!" The brown eyed demigod snapped. Her voice cracked.

Rachel hopped up from her spot on the ground. "Clarisse, come on. Let's go check on Nico and Leo, make sure they aren't getting into trouble." The oracle grabbed onto her friend's arm and pulled her away. Rachel locked eyes with Connor, "Percy's in good hands."

Once the redhead mortal and annoyed halfblood were out of sight, Travis loosened his grip on his younger brother. "What the Hades was that about?" He muttered. Connor slipped out of the older male's arms and made his way over to the lake's edge. Travis looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Hey," Connor smiled as he sat down next to the sea prince.

Percy didn't bother looking up from where he was making tiny waves in the water. "Hi." He leaned against Connor's shoulder.

The larger male wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders. "Heard you were upset about flamey and ghosty getting together." He felt the sea prince nodded. Travis sat down on the other side of Percy. "Look, why don't you hang out with us for a while."

"Yeah, Perce," the oldest of the three reach out, taking Percy's hand and interlacing their fingers, "we'll treat you right."

"What do you say Percy?" They said in unison.

Large, sea green eyed looked up at Connor's, radiating innocence. The youngest brother smiled, leaning down to and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll take care of you, beautiful sea prince."

"I promise." Travis leaned over, kissing the small demigod's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. "We won't hurt you. We won't do anything unless you want it."

Connor caressed Percy's face, never once losing eye contact. "I promise." He kissed Percy's forehead.

No one said a single word for a few minutes. The brothers kissed all over Percy's upper body as they let him think it over. Finally, the sea prince let out a moan. "Okay," he whispered before relaxing into Travis's arms. "Okay."

**o.O.o**

Percy moaned. "C—Connor!" He pulled their lips together into a kiss as he came for the second time that night.

Travis smiled. He never knew that it would be this hot watching his lover fuck the sea prince. Percy really was a different kind of beauty. He was more beautiful than any person the trickster had every seen, whether they are male or female. That was saying a lot, since Travis had thought his little brother was the most beautiful thing just hours before. But, to watch the way Percy ached his back when he came, or the listening to the way he moaned out their names. Hermes's son clenched his jaw as he felt himself getting hard again.

"Ah," Connor's eyes widened as he felt his brother's thick cock pushing into his entrance. "Travis," he moaned, looking back.

The oldest brother smiled, pushing some of Connor's hair from his blue eyes. "I couldn't help it, you looked so sexy fucking Percy. I was getting hard just looking at these two beauties."

"I love you," Connor said before pulling their lips together in a hard kiss.

"I'm still here," Percy muttered. The brothers pulled apart and looked back to the smallest demigod beneath them. His eyes were still clouded with lust as he stared up at them. "Please don't forget about me."

Travis chuckled. "Never," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the swollen red lips.

"Yeah," Connor grunted. He started thrusting into Percy, trying to get him hard again, "We could never forget about our Sea Prince."

Poseidon's son let out a seductive moan when Connor hit his prostate. He wasn't actually sure why he'd agreed to take the brothers' offer. All Percy knew was that he'd felt lonely. Clarisse was happy with Chris, Rachel happily alone, Annabeth had started dating Jason, and now Nico, the only guy that hadn't abandoned him, was dating Leo. Even the Stoll brothers seemed to have found love in each other. His whole group of friends were happy in a relationship and Percy was the odd man out, the only single one who didn't want to be. Months of that was bound to make him feel all alone.

He'd never dealt with loneliness well. This, this sex, was proof of that.

"You're already getting hard again," the youngest brother mused. He reached down and started stroking the sea prince's hardening erection, earning himself a few moans.

Percy bit his lip. "You are too Connor," he manged to get out. "Fuck." If the thief continued to hit his prostate like he was, it wouldn't be long before the smallest male came. It had been so long since he'd actually had sex, it didn't surprise Percy he was coming this quickly. Percy's eyes widened when he felt Connor's hands drift down to his lower back, stimulating him. "Gods," he shot his load onto their stomachs.

The younger son of Hermes grunted as he felt Percy tightening around him. "Damn, you are so fucking tight Perce," he whispered. It was too much, Travis pounding him and Percy's tight ass beneath him, Connor come within the sea prince. Travis was soon to follow as he felt his brother tightened.

Percy closed his eyes. Connor pulled out and laid on one side of him, Travis on the other, holding him close. He didn't want to see them. It would just confirm the feelings he had. Percy was just a quick fuck. That's what the sea prince was, that's what he always was. No one else had told him different, so why should he believe difference? He bit his swollen lower lip. Once Poseidon's son saw the brother's on either side of him, it would just confirm his worst fears.

_What happened when they left?  
_

Sea green eyes snapped opened as the thought filled his mind. They would leave, everyone always left, but what would happen when they did?

_I'll be alone again._ It was so obvious. _Don't let them leave. Keep them as long as possible._

Before the sea prince had the chance to react, he's already curled himself into a ball, hiding his face. No, they couldn't see him when the tears came. The tears always come after Percy realized how dirt he was. After he realized that he'd be alone once again.

"Percy?" Connor looked up fearfully at his older sibling when the sea prince didn't respond.

Travis saw the fearful look in Connor's eyes and immediately felt his heart breaking. He hated seeing his brother like that, seeing how hurt he was, it scared the elder. "Percy," the thief pulled Poseidon's son into a hug. "Did we do something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the youngest child of Hermes curled up on his other side, "did we hurt you? We wouldn't want that. Tell us how we can make it better."

"Don't leave me," Percy said in a weak voice.

"Why would we leave?" The brother said in unison.

The sea prince looked up, tears still follow from his eyes. "They always leave. That's all I am, right? A quick fuck?" He sniffled. Connor wiped the tears from his eyes and Travis lifted his head.

"Who told you that?" Travis growled. Really? Who was that cruel as to tell such a beautiful boy something so horrible?

Percy looked away. "He did. But, they all implied it."

Travis didn't understand but Connor seemed to. He pulled the green eyed beauty to his chest. "Luke was an asshole," he said. "I don't know what happened between you, or these others you're talking about, but don't believe them. You aren't a quick fuck to us Percy."

"Yeah," the eldest teen pulled the younger males into an embrace, "You are ours now Percy. You and Connor, you're my boys. I'll never leave either one of you."

"I'll never leave you either Percy," the youngest prankster whispered into his ear. "I love both you and Travis and would never, ever, leave someone I loved."

Watery, sea green eyes looked up at the brothers. "You love me?" They nodded. "But, you are happy together, you don't need me."

"But we want you," they said in unison.

"We want to love you," Connor kissed Percy softly.

Travis turned the sea prince's head. "And, more importantly, we want you to love us." He kissed the swollen red lips.

Poseidon's son smiled. "I—I love you too," as he said them, the words sounded more true. Love. Percy needed love. He'd given so much but taken none. He needed it. "You won't leave me?"

"Never. We love you."

* * *

**So, this was the most requested threesome on my pairings poll and I really wanted to do something nice and fluffy.**

**Which reminds me, I'm starting a new poll._ Which Percy paring, besides Nico/Percy, is your favorite?_ The poll will be on my profile for the next week and most requested pairing I'm doing a one-shot for.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
